


Back From Forever

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: The trio try to work through the consequences of 1930 New York.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Back From Forever

Leonard McCoy looked at the stoic Vulcan who had come into his sickbay in the middle of gamma shift.The anger he felt towards him after the events in New York pushed now in the face of a patient who needed him.

“A sore throat, Spock?You don’t usually come in for something so minor.”

Spock’s response was raspy. “Normally I would not.However, having spent a week in an era that has diseases I have never been exposed to.I thought it was prudent to know if my affliction is serious or contagious.To avoid a ship wide epidemic against something we cannot treat.”

“Well, you’ve showed some common sense, Spock, I’m impressed.” 

McCoy came over, moving his hands gently over swollen muscles and taking readings with his tricorder.

“Looks like a simple case of acute laryngitis brought on by infection.I’ll take a swab and make sure it’s not a new strain that caused it, and in the mean time I suggest you don’t talk.It’ll heal faster that way.” 

Normally Spock would protest and say that such a measure was unnecessary, but he was…content that they had the doctor back at last, and that he was functioning normally.So, he simply let the man do his job.

When he was finished McCoy motioned to his office.“You can wait in there while I drop this off at the lab.” 

Spock did and when McCoy came back he was holding a tray, supporting a mug and a shot of antibiotics.

“I’ll want you back here tomorrow for another one of these,” he said, pressing the hypospary against Spock’s shoulder.

Then he put the tray down on his desk. 

“Have a seat,” he said, pointing to a chair.

Spock did and McCoy handed him a steaming mug with a sympathetic smile, and then sat down in the opposite chair. 

“Herbal drink, it’ll help with the pain.”

Spock nodded and drank from the mug, as McCoy began pouring himself a drink from the bottle he kept on a shelf.

“Are you allowed to drink, Doctor?”

McCoy downed his drink before answering.He wanted to be angry, but how could he?Spock was sick and clearly concerned for him and why did he say they had spent a week in New York?What did he not know?Now seemed as good a time as any to find out. “Christine cleared me for light duty.So I’ve cleared myself for light drinking.” 

There was no quick retort at that Spock merely took another drink from his mug. 

McCoy sighed “I should be happy to be having such a one-sided conversation with you, you know, but…why, Spock, why did he stop me?”

“Because if she had lived millions would have died.”

Both men turned to see Jim standing in the doorway, dishevelled from tossing and turning for half the night. 

McCoy went to go get another glass and a bigger bottle.

Jim came to stand next to his first officer and Spock took another long drink from his mug, it was very good.

“You’re not usually one to drink, Spock.”

“It is non-alcoholic and medicinal,” he answered.

The hoarseness of his voice made Jim painfully aware of just how hard he had been pushing Spock lately. 

“Is it serious?”

“The doctor does not believe so, it should clear up within a few days.”

“Not on its own.I expect him back here tomorrow for another round of antibiotics.Make sure he comes, Jim.” 

Jim nodded slightly, squeezed Spock’s shoulder.McCoy poured another drink and handed Jim the glass.

“So, since storming off in the transporter room clearly worked out so well, care to talk about what happened, Jim?”

“I suppose there’s nothing else for it is there?" he asked as he sat down heavily.

“Does one woman really mean that much to things, Jim?I could have saved her.”

“I know, because you did once, Bones.You did and the whole future was changed.”

Jim swirled his drink and explained the whole sorry situation, his glass drained dry by the time he finished.

“I’m sorry.”

“You wanted to help, Bones, it’s who you are.”

McCoy snorted “You try to help somebody and the whole world goes to hell. Why do these things always happen to us?”

“Don’t ask me, Bones, I’m just a captain, not a philosopher.”

“Perhaps it’s the universe’s way of giving pay back.Nobody said life was fair after all.” 

“A highly irrational and illogical hypothesis, Doctor, as the universe is not sentient,” Spock said.

McCoy glared at him. “You’re not supposed to be talking!”

Spock raised an eyebrow in his defence and Jim laughed.The sound seemed to finally thaw the tension between the three friends.Glasses were refilled this time in the name camaraderie rather than drowning sorrows.The memories still hurt and they should, but it was still understood that things would be all right in time.

The End


End file.
